helltanz98worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Multiverse (Final Crescendo)
Multiverse Final Crescendo takes place in a fairly expanded continuity. However travel between these dimensions is fairly difficult due to a number of factors namely because a technological or magical solution is particularly difficult to formulate and traveling has the risk of obviously winding up in a completely unfamiliar world and the inherent dangers of the unknown. There do however exist 'natural' points of convergence and when conditions are correct transferance is possible. Respectively these natural gates, such as the Hellmouth, are generally a point the powerful seek to control or points where invasion is frequent. .While periodically occuring conditions are generally prone to attacks by extradimensional entities when the worlds are closest together, Samhain. Additionally in the multiverse time flows, as a river, at different rates at different locations, and sometimes even in certain regions of worlds time flow will not be uniform. Each 'World' is a part of its home universe complete with all celestial universes. Worlds World Alpha This is Harry's home dimension, The Wizarding World is thoroughly segregated from the wizard population The Hellmouth in Sunnydale exists in this world and is a major problem with regards to demonic threats Dimensional travel is rare World Beta The World of Warhammer Fantasy this is where Harry grew up The High Elves, Wood Elves and Slann, and their creators are aware and have methods of extradimensional travel. Likewise Chaos could juryrig a method but they would have to break the polar gates. Nagash, the First Necromancer, is also aware of other worlds however considers them to risky to travel to during the time immediate after Harry being summoned to the world as a child. World Gamma An as of yet unselected DC verse World Delta Elder Scrolls Dimensional Travel is heavily impeded by the Dragon Fire Nagash manages to loose Henri here. It has a permanent portal leading to Magix World Epsilon The Open Port of Magix World Eta Nasuverse Nagash reverts Henri's body back to a child World Zeta Halo verse World Theta Read or Die World Iota The Opern Port of Walkabout Henri uses this as his base of operations World Kappa The Universe of the Fourth Imperium In this reality Nagash is pursued by Henri right in the middle of a fight between the Imperium and Achuultani, a genocidal race bent on exterminating other intelligent life. Once again Nagash and his self proclaimed heir put aside their differences and unleash a devastating spell on the Achuultani this leads to a temporary cease fire between the two magic users. World Lambda A heavily militaristic world, technology is very steampunk in flavor and magic is prevalent World Mu Nagash attacks one of the major cities in this dimension World Nu Alien/Predator Universe Henri first arrives circa the 1100s World Xi Strait Jacket Henri's gate throws him in the middle of a street where he's drawn into a fight with a 'demon' native to this universe. This sparks a conflict with the local 'Magic Administration Bureau' World Omicron Star Wars Nagash's Planetoid devestates a world for no apparent reason, leaving Henri to ponder the meaning. World Pi Hellboy verse Earth Elements of the second movie used World Rho The Open Port of Kandrakhar World Sigma Rosario Vampire World Tau The Open Port of Dominaria Nagash and Henri are forced to team up World Upsilon Inuyasha World Phi Naruto Henri absorbs Madara's blood World Chi Wuxia based world Henri sums it up as "Cathy... oh Lady, what did I do to deserve this suffering again," World Psi An Open Port World thats in the Modern Era. Psychics and magic users are common World Omega Sailor Moon verse Henri's planetoid arrives in the Earth System after detecting Henri deploying his sentinel drones Nagash fights the 'Dark Kingdom' Open Ports Are worlds that are used to travelling between worlds and fully accept it, they are rare but one luckily has a permenant gate to several worlds including Alpha Magix The Realm of Magix is a large fairly advanced setting being advanced both magically and technologically it has a stable method of creating dimensional gates and has a gate to Alpha. Kandrakar Kandrakar counts as one as Dimensional Travel exists, however the Council of Kandrakar labeled both Henri and Nagash as serious threats leading to both attacking several worlds under the Council's jurisdiction. Walkabout Henri's home away from home Dominaria This world and its native reality has Planeswalkers. World Psi An Earth World Nagash regards them as primitive at best, and Henri disdains the 'lack of honor' amongst the world, none the less this world is one of the few that openly welcomes Henri and Nagash and asks them to share their wisdom accademically